Princes and Princesses
by Heroine Riejj
Summary: Finn is announced as a princess. A current boy wasn't only there to share to moment with her... But then, A man with a mask make her night great again. RyuuXFinn with a little bit YahiroXMegumi and some other couples to :'


A 20 year old Finn walked trough the big halls of her house in her home country. She came back from Japan because her father wanted to tell his country that Finn is a girl and not a boy. She was just on her way to her parents and friends. Almost everyone came with her, because they know this was a big deal for her. So Hikari and Kei came, together with Akira, Tadashi, Sakura and even Yahiro. Only the Yamamoto's twins weren't there and of course… "Ryuu" she whispered and she put a place on her heart hoping it will calm down. Every time when she thought about him her heart start beating like a crazy one. She was afraid somebody could hear it. In the years that have past she and Ryuu still were friends. Okay, they did went out sometimes but Finn still had to act like a boy until her country knew she was a girl. She told Ryuu that and he said that he accept that. But now… He isn't here. She entered the room where everyone was. Her parents were watching her little brother who was playing with some toys. Her friends stood for the windows. Seeing a lot of people were already getting together for the big announcement.

"Finn-chan" the queen said. "You look adorable." Her friends turned around when she heard this.  
"NYAAA" Akira jumped. "Finn, you're so cute." Sakura and Hikari agreed to that.  
"What do you think, boys?" the king asked. "Would any of you date my daughter?" He had an evil face on.

"To bad I already have a girlfriend." Tadashi said looking at Finn. After he said that he get hit by Akira.

"You're daughter really look good" Kei answered. "But nothing against your daughter, I still like my girlfriend more." And he wrapped her arms around Hikari.

"Takashima…" she gasped at the contact.

"What do you think, Saiga-san" the king asked Yahiro.

"Finn really look nice sir. But I wouldn't be able to date such a beautiful princess." Yahiro said.

"Nice one" Sakura whispered. "But the only reason you wouldn't be able to date her is because of Megu.." she was shut of by Yahiro who pressed a hand on her mount. Everyone looked at him and Sakura and he put a weird smile on his face.**(A/N: Yahiro with a goofy smile or something like that xD That would be so weird xD)**

"Well," the king said. "Let's talk to our people and introduce them our princess." He stood up and took the queen by her hand. "Does any of you want to carry my son out side?" Sakura took the little prince while Kei and Tadashi took Hikari and Akira's hand.

"Shall I escort you?" Yahiro asked to Finn.**(A/N: WTH did I do? I made Yahiro this sweet… I ruined him D:)**

"That would be nice." Finn said. "Thanks" and she took Yahiro hand. They walked till behind the king and queen where Yahiro let go. "Good luck" he whispered and he stood next to Sakura who held the 4 year old prince up.

"Dear people" the King started to talk. "Four year ago we were lucky to receive a new prince. Now, I have to say something about the old one."

The people started to talk to each other. Where their prince Finn dead? Kidnapped? Did he get murdered?

"People, please relax." The king said. "Nothing bad has happened. But I want you introduce to prinCESS Finn." Finn walked forward so she was between her parents. The people looked shocked at the princess.

"As you all know, Only guys can get take over the crone." The king said. "To do that, Finn acted, dressed and lived as a boy, as our prince. Now that we have the new prince. Finn is free to be a girl. And our princess."

"HURAY FOR PRINCESS FINN" somebody shouted out of the crowed. Everyone started to clap.  
"To celebrate this, and princess Finns' twenties birthday there would be a masquerade party tonight." The Queen mentioned.

"And you're all invited!!" Finn shouted. She was happy she could finally be a girl. After those words everyone got back into the house.

XxX

The masquerade party was fully started. Finn was watching her friends dance. Hikari and Kei of course wanted to compete against each other. So there was hold a dance party. Hikari was dancing with Yahiro while Kei was dancing with Sakura. At the end Kei and Sakura won.**(A/N: or Kei won I mean… come on it's Kei VS. Hikari, Kei will always win. The only thing that Kei lost to Hikari is his heart xD)** Finn saw Akira and Tadashi talking with two other guests. She noticed the hair of the young woman. "Excuse me" She said to her parents and she went to them.  
"Finn" the young man said smiling. "Congratulations, Sorry we couldn't be here sooner."  
"It's okay Jun-kun" Finn said and she gave him a hug. "You're here now." And she smiled.  
"Happy birthday Finn." The girl said.**(A/N: Yes.. Megumi is over the whole protecting her voice thing xD)**  
"Thank you, Megumi." Finn smiled and gave the young woman a hug. "I'm so happy you're here." Finn still had a smile on her face but when she noticed there wasn't a third person with them the smile faded away.

"Finn? Are you okay?" Megumi asked worried.  
"Yeah, don't worry" Finn faked a smile. "Go have some fun, go dance with Yahiro." Finn winked at the girl who cheeks turned red. Finn walked back to her seat and saw her friends dancing on the dance floor. Kei and Hikari were dancing together and so were Akira and Tadashi. Sakura found Jun and she dragged him on the dance floor. Finn sat down and saw Yahiro was with Megumi. She noticed the way Yahiro asked her to dance.  
After the song ended there was applause.

"Excuse me, King, Queen." A young man was in front of the royal family. "I was wondering if I could ask your daughter to dance. Such a beautiful princess have to be the point of attention right?"  
The king looked at this young man and then to his wife who nodded. "You can dance with my daughter" he said. The young man nodded and made a bow to them. Then he faced Finn and shook his hand out.  
"Would you like to dance with me, my princess." The young man asked. Finn looked at her parents who gave her looks from: go, have fun.

She sighed and took the young mans hand. Somehow it felled so familiar.  
A new song started and Finn moved closer to the man. She didn't look at the man when they danced. She just followed the moves of him. She looked at her friends. They were all with who they loved. Akira, Hikari and Sakura found their prince a long time ago already and Megumi found her prince in Yahiro. Her prince wasn't here. He knew how important this day was for her and still he didn't came. "Smile, my princess." The young man said. "It's your own party."  
"Don't call me your princess." She said angry.  
"Sorry, Finn" He said. "But I like you more when you smile. Because you have a beautiful smile."

Shocked Finn looked up at this guy and she saw his eyes behind his mask. No it couldn't be… The dance ended and the young man did let go of Finn. He made a bow and then went to the balcony.  
"So Ryuu is here." She heard besides her. Yahiro and Megumi stood there. "Why didn't you said he was here, Megumi-chan." Yahiro asked Megumi.

"Ryuu." Finn whispered and she followed the direction of the man

**(A/N: man.. I ruined Ryuu to…**** He sounds so playboyisch… is that even a worth xD)**

XxX

Ryuu look over the village he could see. The view was really nice.

"Ryuu-kun" sounded behind him and he turned around. The princess he just danced with stood there and walked closer.  
"Hey Finn" He said and he felt her arms around him. He returned the hug. Then Finn pushed away and start hitting him.  
"Stupid… Idiot…" She said with every hit. "How dare you…" she stopped hitting and she had tears in her eyes.

"Finn…" Ryuu didn't know what to say. "Please don't cry… Finn…"

"Where were you?" Finn stopped crying and looked straight into Ryuu's eyes

"I had to take care of some business." Ryuu said.

"Yeah right…" Finn looked away from the guy.

"Hey," Ryuu said. "Now you're a princess and your brother is taking over the throne you don't have to marry some girl right."  
"But I do have to find a boyfriend before my 21st birthday else my parents will engage me to some prince. They promised to wait another year so I could find my own prince.."

"So if I ask you to be my girlfriend there is a change you say yes?"

"Probably." Finn said. "But it's not like…." She stopped talking and looked at the guy in front of her. "Was that a hypostatical question?"

"No," Ryuu said. "So what do you think, Finn-chan. Give you me the honour the be your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Finn answered. "Of course, I would love it to be your girlfriend."

XxX

"That's left to you two only." Akira said looking to Yahiro and Megumi. She convinced everyone to spy on Ryuu and Finn while they become a couple. Megumi got a blush and Yahiro had a smirk on his face. "That's right, Megumi-chan" Yahiro started to tease her. "If you give me a kiss now I will not stop you."

"Just admit you want to kiss her, Yahiro" Kei said taking Hikari's hand and walk away with her. Akira and Tadashi followed laughing about the face Yahiro had after Kei said that.

"Cute blush, Yahiro" Sakura giggled. Jun took her and dragged her away. When they we're all gone, Yahiro faced Megumi who still had a blush on her face. He bowed to her and give her a light kiss on her lips.

XxX

**The end. Why the Yahiro and Megumi ending? Well they stay my number 1. S.A. couple. I must be nice. Updating my angel voice story and adding a new one shot.  
Ryuu and Finn are my second favourite couple. And after that it must be Aoi and Alisa xD The rest are after that all on the fourth place xD  
But please review? (a) xD**


End file.
